Solo dime, porque?
by Alice-san Nightray-Sui
Summary: -alejate de el-escupio molesto el peliazul  -de quien hablas-  -ya basta, solo alejate de el-le miro con odio  -ahh de MI Len-sonrio maliciosamente el ojivioleta  -el no es tuyo-
1. Lovelessxxx

Aclaraciones:

lalalala-habla

"lalalalala"-pensamientos

_lalalala-recuedos_

"LOVELESS"

Cap. 1

_Un niño rubio se encontraballorando en una banca despues de la pelea que habia tenido con suhermana gemela._

_-Len que te sucede-se le acerco unpeliazul preocupado_

_-Kaitonii-san-el rubio se arrojo a susbrazos y comenzo a llorar_

_-te paso algo malo-decia el peliazulabrazando al pequeño de forma protectora_

_-me pelee con Rin-sus lagrimas nodejaban de salir_

_-porque?-pregunto el peliazul_

_-es que queria vestirme de niñay no me deje, me dijo que me odiaba y se fue enojada-_

_-no lo dijo en serio Len sabes que ellase enoja con facilidad-se separa un poco del niño-nee deja dellorar, quieres un helado-le sonrie dulcemente mientras seca suslagrimas_

_-hai, Kaitonii-san-hace una sonrisa, elpeliazul lo abraza y le acaricia el cabello_

_-Mi Pequeño Len..._

Comienza a escuchar el sonido deldespertador, el chico de cabellera rubia se levanta con pesadez y serestriega los ojos.

-otra vez ese sueño-suspiracansado viendo la hora

-se me hizo tarde, Rin me matara-dicenervioso

Toma una toalla y sale de suhabitacion, encontrandose en el pasillo con un peliazul, lo ve por unmomento y despues desvia la mirada pasando a un lado del ignorandolo.

-valla asi que el bello durmiente alfin desperto-hablo burlonamente el peliazul, lo que hizo que el niñodetuviera su paso

El rubio volteo enfadado areclamarle-mira est...

-Hola Len-escucho una voz conocida ymira de donde proveniene

-Gakuponii-chan-corrio hacia el y loabrazo ignorando nuevamente al peliazul que al ver la escena fruncioel ceño molesto.

-cuanto regresaste?-pregunto feliz elrubio

-hace un momento-el pelimorado lesonrio tiernamente, haciendo enfadar mas al peliazul que paso a unlado de ellos.

-Tambien me da gusto verteKaito-kun-sonrio el pelimorado, el pelizul lo ignoro y siguio sucamino

-nee nii-chan como te fue?-se separodel pelimorado

-muy bien y tu como estas?-

-bien-le sonrio

-te acabas de levantar-le mira dearriba a abajo

-hai...ahh se me hace tarde nos vemosnii-cha-grito el rubio entrando al cuarto de baño

El pelimorado lo miro con una sonrisa,realmente el queria a ese rubio y no dejaria que nadie se lo quitaray menos aquel peliazul que tambien sentia algo por el pequeñoLen; solto un suspiro y camino hacia su cuarto, debia descansar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

El peliazul se encontraba realmentemolesto, odiaba ver a esos dos juntos y que el mayor aprovechara lasituacion para acercarse cada vez mas a SU pequeño Len, aunquesabia que de cierto modo el tenia la culpa aun asi no dejaria que else quedara con Len.

-Kaito-kun-una voz lo saco de supensamientos y poso la mirada en la chica que le hablaba

-Luka-san-le dio una sonrisa forzada

-te encuentras bien-la pelirosa lo miro

-hai-susurro

-extrañas a Miku-chan verdad-lachica le sonrio comprensivamente

-hee como siempre tan persuasiva-elpeliazul rio-mentira era mentira el no extrañaba a lapeliverde, lo unico que deseaba era estar con el rubio quien ahora leodia y al que tambien finge odiar cuando en realidad es lo contrario.

-lo sabia, pero ella esta bien ademasapenas tiene dos meses que se fue-le puso la mano en el hombro paraanimarlo

-jeje lo se-sonrio el peliazul

-pero para los enamorados debe sermucho tiempo-entro Meiko a la sala mirandolos

-cierto, bueno aun asi animate Kaitoella volvera-a lo que el peliazul asintio

-Rin donde esta?-pregunto Kaito notandosu ausencia

-ahh ella salio muy temprano dijo quetenia que hacer unas cosas-respondio Meiko tomando el control de latele para prenderla

-creo que tenia que grabar unacancion-Luka camino hacia Meiko y se sento junto a ella

Se escucho el ruido de pasos en lasescaleras y un rubio nervioso aparecio.

-Len al fin despertaste-lo vio Luka conuna sonrisa

-hai, ya me voy-camino apurado a lapuerta

-no desayunaras?-pregunto Meiko

-no se me hace tarde, desayunare en elestudio-salio corriendo de la casa

-seguro Rin lo matara-rio Luka seguidade Meiko

El peliazul miro por donde salio elrubio, a veces se arrepentia de lo que habia hecho pero ya no hayvuelta a atras no se puede regresar el tiempo ademas que no se habiaautoconvencido que era lo mejor despues de todo no queria arrastrar aLen ya que eso podria dañarlo y es lo que menos queria.

Solto un largo suspiro y camino haciael refrigerador necesitaba su helado eso lo tranquilizaba un poco;tomo el bote de helado de vainilla y comenzo a comerlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Len llegas tarde-dijo una rubia viendoa su hermano molesta

-gomen Rin me quede dormido-el rubiotrato de tomar aire habia corrido mucho

-tendras que recompensarme por hacermeesperar-lo miro aun enojada

-hai, lo prometo-el chico tranquilizosu respiracion

-ahora vamos, tenemos que grabar lacancion-lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta el estudio

Llegaron al estudio en donde habiavarias maquinas que utilizaban para grabar canciones, para modificarla voz y muchas otras cosas que a los gemelos no les interesaba saberello solo prestaban su voz y ya.

-Chico tomen sus pocisiones-les indicouna chica peliroja con dos chongos como taladros detras del vidrio

-hai-dijeron los gemelos, poniendoseuno en cada microfono y colocandose los audifonos para escuchar elritmo de la cancion.

Nidaime shuumei haya mitsukiBan-zuke umeru w asen-dai bakariKokora de hoto-hana sakase-mashou toNari-agari masu gekokujouIchi-ban yari orega itadaki

Len:

Kirikomi taichou Kagamine Len daLen da f goHen na netsuzou no seide nikoDeno oreno atsukai wa shotaChotto mate gorua ore wa otoko daNameta mane sutto hikuzo road roller deChotto image chigaun denaiHimetaru chikara wa katsute naihodono biseiKike! Key takaku siteHiide katsu zetsu wa mushi siteUta wo kure!Sen-dai ni tachi-uchi dekiru chikara woUta wo kure!Soitsu bukini ore wa nari agaru zeSora ikuzo! Gekokujou!

Rin:

Ikka soude de tanka kittaChoi comme areta kedo maa ikkaRin ga minna ni owabi chantoRinga hat de ogoru chanponKonna dere kata nara Miku-neeYori atashi no houga kawaii-ku neeDemo kawaii dakejya nanimo kaeara naikaraKokowa aete tun zenkaiIika kikina zayuu no mei waMuron "Ok midori wa teki da"Jidai ninau kono atsui mune niwaKikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoruKagamine ikka no mihata no motoTsudou eshi gakushi ga furi kazasu honooIkki tousen no tora wo hittou niRinki ouhen ni tsukami ni iku shouriUta wo kureru!Gakushi tachi niwa yume kanau koe woHutari egaku

Se termino la cancion y ambos salieron del cuarto felices.

-Muy bien chicos-les sonrio Teto

-como siempre-dijo arrogantemente Rin

-hai-la apoyo Len riendo

-pueden tomarse el resto del dia ahoranosotros trabajaremos-se despidio Teto caminando a su oficina

-Len vamos-lo jalo su hermana del brazo

-espera Rin a donde?-pregunto el rubiotratando de no caerse por como su hermana lo llevaba

-dijiste que me recompensariasno-sonrio Rin

-si, pero a donde vamos-

-tu sigueme-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

El peliazul camino hacia su habitacion,en el pasillo se encontro de nuevo con el pelimorado quien le sonrioburlonamente, decidio ignorarlo y siguio su camino.

-espera Kaito-kun-lo tomo del brazo

-que demonios quieres Gakupo-se molestoel peliazul safandose del agarre

-que no te da gusto verme-sonrio

-dejame en paz-solto retomando elcamino hacia su cuarto

-que cruel Kaito-kun-fingio tristeza

-que demonios pretendes-dijo yafastidiado el peliazul golpeando la pared

-a que te refieres Kaito-kun-hablohaciendose el desentendido

-lo sabes perfectamente-lo volteo a verenfadado

-vaya nunca te habia visto asi comosiempre traes una carita de niño bueno que no mata ni a unamosca y todos se la creen, es raro verte tan enfadadoK-a-i-t-o-n-i-i-s-an-deletreo la ultima parte sabiendo lo queprovocaria

-dejate de juegos-lo tomo por la camisa

-lo siento Kaito-kun-

-alejate de el-escupio molesto

-de quien hablas-

-ya basta, solo alejate de el-le mirocon odio

-ahh de MI Len-sonrio

-el no es tuyo-

-pues el no dice lo mismocuando...-fue callado por el puño del peliazul

-tsk-Gakupo empujo a Kaito y se limpioel labio que le sangraba-no te gusta saber que Len me prefiere a mi yde lo que hacemos cuando estamos a solas...

-es mentira-escupio el peliazulperturbado-"Len no podria estar con el, no, debe estarmintiendo"-repetia en su cabeza

-admitelo perdiste Kaito-lo miro elpelimorado serio-debia fingir que era verdad solo asi daria resultadosu plan y el peliazul terminaria por cederle completamente al pequeñorubio.

-No dejare que te lo quedes-habloseguro el peliazul mirandolo desafiante-no cuando yo me aleje para noarrastrarlo no te dejare que lo lastimes

-ya no puedes hacer nada Len TE ODIArecuerdas el porque no?-sonrio arrogantemente-el recurrio a midespues de eso y ahora el confia mas en mi

Directo al blanco, el peliazul no pudodecir nada mas que podia debatir contra eso siendo que era la verdad.

-solo dejalo vivir feliz-fue lo ultimoque dijo el pelimorado antes de perderse en las escaleras, dejandoaun peliazul perturbado-"que no era eso exactamente lo que eldeseaba que Len estuviera feliz, no fue por ello que hizo todo eso oacaso fue envalde el hacerlo si al final terminaria siendoarrastrado hacia ese destino pero a manos de alguien mas, nodefinitivamente no dejaria que Gakupo lo llevara ahi, tenia que haceralgo pero que...debia pensarlo"-reacciono y camino a su habitacioncansado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-oye Rin no me ayudaras-se quejo elrubio caminado con todas las bolsas de su hermana

-pero Len soy una chica los hombresdeben cargar las cosas-le sonrio inocentemente

-y pagarlas-susurro

-que dijiste-lo miro su hermana

-nada nada-siguio caminado con lasbolsas aunque sentia que sus manos ya no aguantaban

-te ayudo-se escucho una voz detras delrubio, la cual su hermana reconocio y volteo

-Gakupo-san-solto la rubia sorprendida

-Gakuponii-chan-sonrio Len a lo que elpelimorado correspondio de la misma forma para despues ayudarle conlas bolsas.

-Hola Rin-la miro el pelimorado

-cuando volviste-solto Rin seria

-esta mañana-respondio sonriente

-sigamos Len-jalo a su hermano de formaprotectora

-nee-chan que pasa?-la miro confundido

-nada, ven tenemos que llegar a casa-ledio una sonrisa fingida y lo tomo de la mano

-hai, etto Gakuponii-chan gracias porayudarme-sonrio tiernamente el rubio pero fue llevado por su hermanaalejandolo del pelimorado-Len la siguio sin decir nada pero sabia quehabia algo extraño en la actitud de su hermana hacia Gakupo alparecer no le caia bien, lo descubrio poco a poco pero nunca le habiadicho nada, primero queria observa para ver si podria descubrirlo porsi solo.

Llegaron los tres a la casa, Gakupodejo las bolsas en la sala mientras Meiko y Luka los miraban.

-esas bolsas-pregunto Luka acercandose

-es ropa-hablo Rin con tono desuperioridad-ahora ya te gane tengo mas que tu Meiko

-que!-se acerco Meiko

-fuiste de compras y no nosdijiste-dijo Luka haciendo un puchero

-me lo compro Len-sonrio

-obligado-musito pero solo lo alcanzo aescuchar el pelimorado que estaba a lado de el quien le dedico unasonrisa

-ohh bueno veamosla-hablo Meiko

-si, quiero verla-apoyo Luka mientarRin sacaba la ropa para mostrarla

-Kyaaaaaaa esta muy bonita esa-seemociono Luka

-vamos Len ellas hablaran de cosas dechicas-camino hacia las escaleras

-hai-lo siguio Len; Rin lo vio pero nopodia detenerlos, no queria ser muy obvia respecto a eso asi que solto un suspiro y esta vez lo dejo pasar solo esperaba que nosucediera nada.

Volvio a prestarle atencion a susamigas quienes veian su ropa felices, despues e pusieron hablar demarcas de cosmeticos, de perfumes, de la ropa de moda.


	2. Kagamine Rin

Cap.2 "Kagamine Rin"

-neee Gakuponii-chan que hacemos?-pregunto Len aburrido

-que te gustaria hacer-Gakupo lo miro

-hmm que tal si jugamos con la consola-se levanto y tomo dos controles

-no crees que estoy algo grande para jugar a eso-le salio una gotita de la cabeza

-nee neee vamos nii-chan-le sonrio

-de acuerdo-tomo el control

-juguemos peleas-puso un disco en la consola

Bien-suspiro Gakupo, nunca penso volver a jugar con este tipo de cosas pero que podia hacer era obvio que no le podia negar nada a Len con solo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente para convencerlo.

-hee perdi porque?-hablo Len desilucionado

-aprieta los botones suavemente-le dijo Gakupo

-te ganare la proxima-sonrio

El mayor veia al rubio quien apretaba los botones al azar tratando de golpear a su personaje lo cual no podia, sonrio al verlo tan entusiasmado, apreto unos cuantos botones y vencio al personaje del rubio fácilmente.

-ya no quiero jugar-Len hizo un puchero y dejo el control

-no te enojes es solo un juego-sonrio el pelimorado al ver la expresión de Len

-no, porque no puedo ganar-se molesto el rubio levantandose de la cama

-Len vamos no sucede nada-trato de tranquilizarlo, por eso no le gustaban estos juegos sabia lo que provocarian.

-me he aburrido-apaga la consola

-entonces haremos esto-se acerco la rubio

-ya no tengo ganas de na…-callo al sentir como Gakupo lo aventaba a la cama

-estas molesto-sonrio Gakupo posicionandose arriba de el

-sueltame nii-chan-el rubio forcejeo

-no quiero-puso una mano en el abdomen del pequeño

-que haces nii-chan-

-esto-se acerco a el y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas-hasta que se te quite el enojo no te dejare

El rubio comenzo a reirse-jejej nii-chan no, onegai-

-no, es tu castigo por enojarte-le siguió haciendo cosquillas ahciendo que Len se retorciera

-no estaba molesto-trato de detener a Gakupo

-claro que si-el pelimorado le sonrio

-basta onegai nii-chan-decia Len entre risas

-Lenn!-se abrio la puerta de golpe dejando ver a una rubia

-nee-chan-el mayor se reincorporo alejandose de Len

-que hacen?-miro a Gakupo seria

-solo jugabamos-le sonrio el pelimorado

-si, que pasa?-Len se levanto

-nada, solo queria venirte a agradecer-corrio hatsa su hermano y lo abrazo alejandolo nuevamente del samurai.

-de nada Rin-abrazo a su hermana y ella se aferro a el.

-tambien veia a decirte que etsa noche dormire contigo-le sonrio separandose un poco

-heee porque?-la miro con una ceja arqueada

-porque quiero, no puedo dormir junto a mi hermano-fingio molestia

-ha hai-suspiro derrotado cuando una idea se le metia a la cabeza a su hermana no habia nadie que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión

-bueno yo me voy a descansar tambien-Gakupo camino hacia la puerta

-buenas noche nii-chan-le sonrio Len

-duerman bien-se despidio el pelimorado-" Definitivamente Rin no dejara que me acerque a su hermano pero es demasiado tarde, no podra detenerme ahora si no lo hizo al principio menos ahora, aun asi no deja de ser un pequeño estorbo aunque realmente no me preocupa tanto, Len sera mio"

La rubia lo vio irse, suspiro aliviada al menos no paso lo que temia tanto, no es que odiara a Gakupo o no quisiera que se le acercara a Len, no haria eso si el jugara limpio cosa que no hacia en absoluto después de todo se aprovecha de la situación.

Aquella situación que fue marcada hace dos meses por dos personas y ella estupidamente no habia hecho nada no porque no estuviese enterada si no porque su amor y egoismo la cego, dejo a su hermano a un lado sabiendo que el tambien estaba sufriendo pero en ese entonces solo pensaba en ella y lo que sentia después de todo estaba enamorada del peliazul y queria apoyarlo aunque eso era una mentira lo que en realidad deseaba es fingir que se preocupaba para que el se diera cuenta de que ella era buena, amable y entonces se enamorara de ella asi fue en un principio hasta que descubrio la verdad podia competir contra cualquier mujer después de todo ella no era fea y podia conquistar al peliazul, pero que sucede cuando tu verdadero enemigo es tu propio hermano, asi es podia competir contra todas menos contra su propio hermano ella sabia que era encantador después de todo ella tambien lo amaba pero de manera diferente de la del peliazul ella lo amaba como a un hermano y nunca se imagino que alguien mas viera lo hermoso que era su hermano y mucho menos que ese alguien terminaria siendo Kaito la persona de la que ella se habia enamorado desde pequeña, pero eso no era lo que mas le dolia después de todo ya nada podia hacer, lo que mas dolio fue que su hermano le fue arrebatado cuando menos se dio cuenta, Gakupo habia sido el unico apoyo de su hermano, en donde estaba ella en ese entonces se supone que era su hermano lo mas preciado para ella entonces donde estaba cuando su hermano se sumio en la depresion al enterarse de la noticia; claro le importo mas el peliazul, entonces que podia reclamarle a Gakupo cuando en realidad fue el quien ayudo a su hermano a salir adelante quien le devolvió la sonrisa que habia perdido en esos momentos, ahora se lamentaba profundamente el haber sido tan egoista y no darse cuenta antes.

-nee-chan, nee-chan…Rin despierta-escucho los gritos de su hermano hablandole

-hee gomen Len me perdi en espacio-le sonrio

-ya lo note-la vio con algo de molestia por haberlo ignorado

-acompañame por mi almohada si?-le pido tomandolo del brazo

-bien-solto cansado el menor

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con el peliazul quien salia del sanitario se les quedo viendo y el menor fruncio el ceño, Kaito lo imito y luego su vista se poso en la gemela de este.

-Rin regresaste-le sonrio lo que molesto al menor

-que no la ves-escupio el rubio

-estoy hablando con la dueña de la guarderia no con los mocosos-fingio molestia el peliazul

-vamos ustedes dos tranquilos-hablo por fin Rin

-dile eso al enano-señalo a Len

-oye tu estupido-refuto molesto

-basta-grito Rin esa situación la hacia enojar

- bien de todas formas no importa-farfullo el peliazul-Rin puedo hablar contigo

-ella hablara conmigo-intervino Len aun molesto

-lo siento Kaito-kun pero tengo que hablar con Len-se disculpo a lo que el rubio hizo una sonrisa de superioridad dirijida a Kaito

-ok. Entonces cuando termines pasate por mi cuarto-sonrio coquetamente el peliazul haciendo que la sonrisa de Len se esfumara y en sus ojos se plasmara odio viendo al peliazul quien ensancho mas la sonrisa.

-de acuerdo-Rin dijo sin pensarlo mucho

-te espero-Kaito dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a ambos gemelos y camino a su cuarto en el cual entro cerrando tras de si.

-no iras en verdad o si?-pregunto el menor viendo a su hermana

-porque no-solto la rubia viendo enojado a su gemelo

-Rin sigues enamorada de ese idiota-reclamo molesto Len

-no, ya no-dijo tranquila la rubia, era verdad ella habia dejarlo de amarlo desde hace tiempo ahora solo lo veia como desde el principio debio ser, como un hermano mayor-nee Len hasta cuando dejaras ese odio contra el

-nunca-solto seguro el menor-el es un maldito-

-Len…-vio a su hermano con tristeza-"Si tan solo supieras Len"-penso suspirando

-vamos por lo que ibas-camino hacia el cuarto de su hermana, por alguna razon sintio algo extraño al pronunciar aquellas palabras pero eran verdad no, después de todo lo que Kaito le hizo no podia hacer mas que odiarlo aun asi los recuerdos y ese sueño lo atormentaban de cuando ellos dos eran unidos y entonces el queria mucho al peliazul.

-listo-su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos, vio que traia su almohada y un oso de peluche rosa que el le habia regalado, sonrio al ver que aun lo guardaba.

-sigues con tu copito-sonrio burlonamente

-hee hai, es mi peluche favorito-le sonrio dulcemente-aun tienes el tuyo?

-no-solto cambiando el semblante, el tenia uno casi igual pero de color azul, este habia sido un regalo de Kaito ese mismo dia, se lo dio por que según el habia sido muy bueno con su hermana.

-Usotsuki-susurro la rubia pero aquello no llego a oidos del rubio quien volvio a tomar el paso para ir a su habitación con ella siguiendole; sabia que aun lo tenia que de hecho lo guardo en una bolsa para que no se ensuciara podia asegurar sin equivocarse que aquel oso esta en el mismo lugar de siempre en la parte de arriba del ropero de su hermano guardado como un tesoro de verdad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-de que querias hablar Len-le pregunto la rubia ya estando ambos en el cuarto

-heee etto yo…-se habia olvidado por completo de eso solo lo dijo para que su hermana no se fuera con aquel azul-pues que te dijeron de tu ropa Meiko y Luka?

-Len no me digas que….-miro a su hermano y se tomo la cabeza

-yo que?-repitio inocentemente

-desde cuando te importa esas cosas-

-no te puedo preguntar ahora-se excuso

-todo fue para que no hablara con Kaito, verdad?-pregunto su hermana seria

-no, como puedes creer eso-contesto molesto

-Len te conosco, eres mi hermano-le pone la mano en la cabeza

-Rin una chica no debe ir al cuarto de un hombre en la noche-cruzo los brazos

-no haremos nada malo-se burlo la rubia al ver a su hermano serio

-no te creo-

-no confias en mi-la mayor hace una cara de niña inocente

-en ti si pero en el…-hablo con recelo

-Kaito no me haria nada que…yo no quisiera-sonrio su hermana

-Rin-el rubio se exalto

-era broma onii-chan-se rie-ya tranquilo

-bien pero espera a que regreses si te tardas mucho ire por ti-

-esta bien-musito cansada.

…..

-Kaito puedo pasar-toco suavemente la puerta, después de unos momentos esta se abrio dejando ver a un peliazul quien llevaba el torso descubierto.

-adelante Rin-dejo pasar a la rubia y cerro la puerta

-de que quieres hablar?-le vio aburrida

-de Gakupo-solto sentandose en la orilla de su cama y haciendo un espacio para que la rubia tambien tomara asiento

-su regreso hara las cosas complicadas para ti, no?-se sento junto al pelizul y lo vio de reojo

-no exactamente las cosas de por si ya son complicadas, vivo en una constante guerra con Len si no te has dado cuenta-sonrio de lado

-respecto a eso porque no dejas de provocarlo solo haces que te odie mas-

-no puedo, al menos asi mantengo una relación con el y puedo hacer que piense en mi tan siquiera para maldecirme-agacho la cabeza

-no entiendo a los hombres-suspira cansada

-eso esta bien, aun estas muy chica-le revuelve el cabello

-no soy una niña-infla los cachetes

-si lo eres, pequeña Rin-rie haciendo que la chica pusiera una cara de molestia

-Kaito!-se abalanza contra el cayendo ambos en la cama y lo golpea.

-vamos tranquila-le toma los brazos para detenerla mientras rie

-admite que no soy una niña-

-ok. ok. no lo eres-se levanta

-gane-hace una sonrisa de superioridad-por cierto ponte camisa si alguien entra podria malinterpretar las cosas

-cierto se me olvido-va al ropero y toma la camisa de su pijama

-sobre lo de Gakupo sabes que no puedo hacer mucho Len es muy cercano a el-

-lo se, pero al menos puedes no dejarlos solos-cambia su semblante a uno serio

-es lo que pense-hace una sonrisa complice

-bien entonces…-escucha su celular sonar y lo toma para contestar-Bueno…

-Kaito-kun!-se escucho un grito de emocion del otro lado

-Miku…que sucede?-le pregunta mientras ve a Rin quien fruncio el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la peliverde

-mooo, no puedo llamar a mi novio-hace un puchero

-hai, gomen es solo que es algo tarde para que me llames-dice amablemente

-Kaito te extraño mucho-habla con tristeza

-yo tambien Miku-chan-

-Te amo Kaito-dice con voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación de golpe dejando ver a un chico rubio , quien ve a su hermana.

-Yo tambien Te amo Miku-contesta el pelizul sin notar que el rubio habia entrado ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Kaito-musito Rin para llamar la atención del peliazul notando el shock que causo en su hermano

-Vamonos Rin-el peliazul volteo al escuchar aquella voz encontrandose con un chico cabizbajo que jalaba a Rin con el.

-"Mierda"-penso el peliazul observando a Len irse

-Kaito, Kaito-se escuchaba una Miku preocupada del otro lado

-ah lo siento-volvio a hablar con la peliverde

-paso algo?-pregunto la chica

-nada…Miku debo colgar-cierra la puerta de habitación

-ok. Te dejo descansar, sueña conmigo si?-habla coquetamente

-hai, Adios-cuelga y se recuesta en su cama-"Porque justo en ese momento tuvo que entrar Len, kuso! solo complique mas las cosas de seguro el me odiara aun mas"-sonrie tristemente

-Mi pequeño Len cada vez te alejas mas de mi….


	3. Kagamine Len

Cap. 3 "Kagamine Len"

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que Gakupo nii-chan regreso a casa, estoy muy feliz por eso ya que el siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que sucedio lo de Kaito y Miku aun siento rencor hacia el, no puedo creer que me haya engañado de esa manera, yo realmente pensé que me quería como a un hermano pero me equivoque solo estaba usándome.

-Len estas bien?-un pelimorado observaba que el rubio se había quedado pensativo

-hee hai Gakupo nii-chan-le sonríe

-entonces apresúrate a desayunar, recuerda que debemos ir al estudio-el rubio sigue comiendo su plato de fruta y su licuado de plátano.

-listo-se levanta-olvide algo en mi cuarto

-ve por el, te espero en el auto-habla el pelimorado saliendo de la casa

Un peliazul salía de su habitación con un maletín en una mano y unos papeles que iba leyendo en la otra, se estrella contra alguien y cae al suelo, alza la mirada encontrando a un rubio que se sobaba del golpe la cabeza.

-deberías tener mas cuidado-soltó mientras recogía los papeles

Vio al rubio que solo le miro un momento y después desvío la mirada mientras se levantaba y entraba a su cuarto sin decir nada el peliazul solo le miro, no le sorprendía desde aquel día Len ya no le hablaba ni siquiera respondía a las provocaciones que le hacia para pelear, solo le contestaba ignorándolo y desviando la mirada, sabia bien el porque de su actitud aunque no sabia el porque desviaba la mirada y no le veía a la cara, generalmente Len le hubiera respondido con una mirada gélida pero ahora ni eso hacia, solo seguía su camino como si el peliazul nunca le hubiera hablado o no existiera.

Talvez Len lo hacia inconcientemente no sabiendo que eso le dolía y dejaba desarmado completamente a aquel ojiazul que siempre trato de evitar que eso sucediera, que Len ignorara su existencia; miro la puerta de la habitación del rubio con dolor y tristeza realmente lo estaba perdiendo.

Mas sin en cambio del otro lado de aquella puerta de madera un rubio se encontraba cabizbajo con una mano en el pecho, desde que escucho a Kaito decirle aquello a la peliverde por teléfono cada que lo veía sentía una opresión en el pecho y ganas de llorar por ello desviaba la mirada y no contestaba pensaba que si lo hacia en cualquier momento las lagrimas caerían y su voz se oiría quebrada pero porque sentía aquello era algo que no sabia, porque debería llorar si ya sabia que ellos estaban juntos y se amaban...realmente no lo entendía y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío como para ponerse a pensarlo.

Escucho el ruido de la bocina del auto de Gakupo y recordó lo que había ido a buscar, se acerco a la mesita de noche y tomo su celular para luego salir corriendo de su habitación no quería hacer esperar a Gakupo pero sobre todo no quería volverse a encontrar con Kaito.

-porque tardaste tanto-hablo el samurai encendiendo el carro

-gomen nii-chan-

-esta bien-suspiro-que se te olvido

-mi celular luego Rin me llama y se molesta si no lo traigo-le muestra el pequeño aparato amarillo

-ella salio nuevamente de compras con Meiko y Luka verdad?-

-hai, no se cansan de hacerlo-una gota resbalo por su cabeza-neee nii-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-dime-le ve de reojo

-porque terminaron tu y Luka-san?-pregunto el rubio mirándolo, se hizo un silencio incomodo el ojimorado no respondía lo que le hizo pensar al rubio que talvez pregunto algo que no debía, sintió la necesidad de disculparse y decirle que no importaba pero justo cuando iba a hablar el samurai se le adelanto.

-yo nunca quise a Luka-soltó fijando su mirada al frente, Len le miro y vio que el rostro se le torno con algo de dolor algo que no entendió si dijo que no quería Luka entonces porque ponía esa cara.

-siento si pregunte algo que no debía-se disculpo con la vista gacha

-esta bien pero ahora puedo preguntarte algo?-le miro divertido

-que?-pregunto el rubio

-porque la pegunta?-callo un momento y una sonrisa coqueta se formo en su rostro-acaso te dan celos

-heee-las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un tono carmesí-nii-chan de que hablas

-jajaja era una broma-se río-debiste ver tu cara-el rubio le miro con reproche

-ok. ok. Gomen-hizo una sonrisa que causa un mayor sonrojo en el menor que desvío la mirada haciendo que la sonrisa del ojivioleta se ensanchara más.

-nii-chan sabes para que nos quiere Teto-san-pregunto ya sin aquel sonrojo

-no tengo idea-contesto sin ver al menor

Una pelirroja esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus compañeros, caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada siendo observada por una pelinegra que la veía sin decir nada y pensando que de seguir así seguro se acabaría el piso. Se escucho la puerta dejando ver a las personas que se supone debían estar ahí hace mas de media hora.

-al fin llegan-hablo una alterada pelirroja mirándolos molesta

-gomen Teto-san se nos hizo tarde-se disculpo el rubio

-ya lo note-siguió mirándolos

-bueno para nos llamaste-intervino el pelimorado

-donde esta Kaito?-pregunto mientras una venita salía de su frente

-no sabemos-contestaron al unísono, el ruido de la puerta se volvió a escuchar y el aludido llego corriendo mientras controlaba su respiración.

-lo siento Teto-san pero me quede hablando-dio un gran suspiro

-ya me imagino con quien-le miro seria-pareces feliz de que haya regresado

-por supuesto-hizo una gran sonrisa; los otros dos vocaloid varones se veían confundidos no entendiendo a quien se referían, hasta que al rubio se le vino una idea lo cual lo dejo paralizado e hizo que volviera a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, el ojivioleta noto su cambio y entendió que era lo que pensaba.

-acaso volvió Miku-san-les miro interrogante-prense que ella seguía en su gira de un año

-nee-chan...no, ella no ha vuelto-hablo por fin la pelinegra que también se encontraba en el cuarto llamando la atención de todos-el que volvió fue...

-bien no estamos aquí por eso-le interrumpió Teto mientras le daba una mirada de que guardara silencio lo cual la Zatsune entendió e hizo una leve inclinación en disculpa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el samurai a quien le creció aun mas la curiosidad después se encargaría de investigar.

-entonces a que debemos la reunión-pregunto el rubio

-bien cantaran una canción los tres juntos-informo la chica de de chongos

-QUE!-gritaron al unísono

-como escucharon-volvió a repetir

-pero Teto-dijo el peliazul mirando a los otros dos

-miren dejen les digo algo y espero que les quede claro porque no lo volveré a repetir-hablo seria

-que?-preguntaron los tres

-ME VALE UN SORBETE SUS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES AQUI VIENE A TRABAJAR Y SI NO LES GUSTA NI MODO SE AGUANTAN O RENUNCIAN, ENTENDIERON GUSANOS-grito a todo pulmón con molestia haciendo que los tres vocaloid se asustaran y asintieran en silencio.

-Bien entonces los espero en el estudio no.6 en 30 minutos sus vestuarios ya están en sus camerinos, cámbiense rápido y los espero-dijo volviendo a su tono usual

-Hai!-contestaron y salieron de la oficina

La pelinegra les miro divertida y no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la reacción de los tres chicos mas famosos de vocaloid ante la mirada de su jefa.

-tsk estos tipos me sacan de quicio-suspira fastidiada

-Teto puedo preguntar algo?-le miro la Zatsune

-que?-la pelirroja se tiro en sus asiento

-porque no quisiste que se enterara?-

-por ahora es lo mejor no quiero que nada perturbe la grabación del video, sabes lo que paso no?-vio a su secretaria

-claro, pero pensé que talvez lo haya superado y olvidado-le paso unos papeles a la pelirroja

-yo no lo creo-vio los papeles-por cierto llámalo tenemos asuntos que tratar

-ok. Iré a buscarlo-camino hacia la puerta la pelinegra

-lo mas seguro es que este en el camerino de Kaito-soltó la Kasane sin apartar la mirada de los papeles

-bien-salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Un peliazul se encontraba en su camerino colocándose aquel traje gris con toques azules con el cual se grabaría la canción, por ultimo se coloco un pequeño sombrero negro con listones y una rosa adornándolo, que era un complemento del vestuario al verse en el espejo le pareció extraño aquel traje y se preguntaba que clase de canción seria la que grabaran como para usar algo como eso, no negaba que el traje se veía genial pero nunca había usado algo así.

-Te ves muy bien Kai-escucho la voz de su acompañante

-en serio-volteo mientras el mismo se observabas de arriba a abajo

-si, te ves muy guapo-río a la vez que un sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas

-je jeje gracias-le sonrío amablemente, escucharon unos golpes de la puerta-Adelante-dijo el peliazul dejando ver a la pelinegra

-Miku-san, que sucede?-pregunto aquella persona

-Teto quiere verte-contesto

-gracias por avisarme, también quería hablar con ella-se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba-nos vemos luego Kai

-espera-le hablo el peliazul deteniendo su paso-nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre

-claro aunque yo me adelantare, esta bien?-sonríe

-hai, entonces nos vemos-el ojiazul se sentó frente al espejo mientras su interlocutor salía dejándolo con la pelinegra

-terminare de arreglarte Kaito después iré con Gakupo y Len-se acerco a el mientras tomaba una charola con pinturas.

-gracias Miku-san-

...-...-...-

En el estudio había varias personas moviendo las materiales que necesitarían para grabar el video, en medio de este se encontraba una pantalla blanca donde se supone que se posicionarían los tres vocaloid varones, de los cuales dos ya se encontraban listos esperando las instrucciones siendo observados por una pelirroja que veía el reloj esperando al tercer y menor de los vocaloid.

-"Len se esta tardando no creo que le cueste trabajo ponerse un traje como este"-pensaba un pelimorado observando su vestuario que se conformaba de un traje negro con toques morados; también llevaba su pelo amarrado con una media cola dejando el resto de su cabello suelto.

-Teto tenemos un problema-hablo la pelinegra apareciendo en el set

-ahora que?-pregunto molesta

-Len no quiere salir con ese vestuario-contesto la Zatsune

-que demonios-soltó fastidiada

-dice que se niega y que si queríamos que mejor llamáramos a su hermana-

-tsk ese niño no va a hacer lo que quiera, el es el único que puede grabar esta canción-una molesta Teto salio del set directo a enfrentar al rubio

-pero porque Len no quiere salir-el ojivioleta miro a la pelinegra

-creo que ya lo veras-suspiro mientras se comenzaban a escuchar gritos

-NO quiero Teto!-se oyó la voz de Len

-vamos ni que te fueras a morir!-grito la pelirroja jalando a la fuerza al rubio

-porque debo usar esto porque no mejor llamas a Rin-forcejeaba

-porque este video lo tienes que hacer TU-hizo un ultimo esfuerzo empujándolo hacia dentro del set y cerrando la puerta impidiendo que huyera

-Len!-escucho la voz de Gakupo, volteo observando que todos lo miraban sorprendidos provocando que su cara se pusiera completamente roja cual tomate.

-nii-chan-corrió a abrazarlo

-porque llevas eso-observo el vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y la parte superior del pecho, con listones y holanes, al igual que un moño en la parte trasera de la cadera.

-vamos solo es un vestido, no tienes que ponerte así Len-hablo la pelirroja acercándose

-pero soy un chico-reclamo el rubio-además porque soy el único que usa uno-observo a Gakupo y luego a Kaito deteniendo su mirada en el mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al verlo con ese traje que a su parecer lo hacia ver muy "Guapo" sintió igualmente la mirada de este sobre el lo que lo hizo enrojecer mas a la vez que el corazón le dio un vuelco y desvío finalmente la mirada mientras se aferraba a Gakupo quien ya había notado lo que sucedía entre estos.

-bueno pero ya estas aquí ahora empecemos-dijo mientras les pasaba una hojas que contenían la canción.

-y de que trata?-hablo el peliazul

-es lo que les explicare-le vio molesta haciendo que Kaito diera un paso atrás. Teto comenzó a indicarles como debían hacerlo y los tiempos de cada uno, los tres escuchaban atentamente hasta que termino-alguna duda?-pregunto seria

-quien escribió esto?-Len le miro de mala gana

-mmm... es un se-cre-to-contesto y río de forma muy maligna para muchos

-entonces primero ensayemos la canción, comienza Gakupo-

GAKUPO

yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai

itsuwari no kokoro

KAITO

kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai

shikkoku no sekai

LEN

zutto kimi ni iitakatta

tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni

osae kire nai shoudou ga

GAKUPO , KAITO

kowarete shimau no nara

aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni

amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION

mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki

afureru omoi to shinjitsu

kuro de nuritsubushite

KAITO

shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte

marude kage wo kakusu you ni

mou modore nai no?

GAKUPO

kono mama futari de kiete shimaou

LEN

itsuka kimi to musubareru to

shinjite te wo hanashita noni

jibun rashisa no nai ai nara

La grabación del video comenzó una vez aprendida la canción, Kaito no podía dejar de ver al rubio ya que se veía muy lindo con aquel vestido realmente le quedaba aunque cada vez que llegaba la parte en que Gakupo abrazaba a Len le molestaba, si ya antes tuvo que presenciar eso sin necesidad de actuar cuando Len apareció con aquel vestido y corrió a abrazar al pelimorado; pero sabia que debía contenerse si retrasaba el video tendría que soportar ver mas veces aquellas escenas que hacían juntos el pelimorado y su pequeño además también gracias a esto podía volver a abrazar a Len aunque no era lo mismo ya que el rubio lo hacia por obligación así que de alguna manera se sentía totalmente diferente de cuando antes Len lo hacia porque le quería pero como un hermano, y también lo sentía el cuerpo de Len le demostraba que no era lo mismo ya que este se ponía nervioso cuando llegaban esos momentos hasta temblaba pensó que talvez era de molestia por ser obligado a eso.

-corte-dijo Teto-mañana continuaremos con lo demás, pueden irse

-Teto-chan-hablo el peliazul

-ven a mi oficina-suspiro

-bien pero espero sea rápido-se quito el pequeño sombrero que lo estaba incomodando

-tienes algo que hacer?-pregunto la pelirroja

-hai, hai-sonrío

-entonces vamos de una vez-termino de decir saliendo del set seguida del ojiazul

-nii-chan tengo hambre-gruño el rubio viendo como se iban

-te invito a comer-le revolvió el cabello

-en serio-se emociono ante la idea

-si pero con una condición-hizo una media sonrisa

-cual?-

-que vallas vestido así-ensancho mas la sonrisa

-Que!-grito el menor

-Es que te ves lindo-se río un poco

-No-contesto fingiendo molestia

-entonces nos iremos a la casa-camino hacia la puerta-yo que te iba a dejar comer todos lo postres que quisieras, al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

-de acuerdo-suspiro resignado

-te veo en el auto en 10 minutos-el pelimorado desapareció por la puerta

….-…..-….-

-Sigues molesto Len-le hablo el pelimorado

-todos me ven raro-dijo haciendo un puchero

-es que te ves encantador-le sonrío dulcemente

-nii-chan-el menor se sonrojo

-je jeje es la verdad te ves realmente lindo-se acerco a el tomándolo del mentón haciendo que le viera a los ojos, el rubio se sonrojo mas ante la cercanía del ojivioleta.

-Gakupo…-el samurai se tenso al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, pensando que talvez su mente le jugara una broma, volteo encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros…


	4. Kamui Gakupo

Cap.4 "Kamui Gakupo"

-Kiyoteru…-susurro aun sin salir de la impresión, Len miraba la escena sin entender acaso Gakupo conocia a ese chico-"de nuevo esa expresion"-penso viendo fijamente al ojivioleta

-no pense verte por aquí-hablo el castaño haciendo una leve sonrisa

-cuando volviste?-pregunto el ojivioleta volviendo a su estado normal mientras lo miraba fijamente

-ayer por la noche-desvio la mirada sonrojado, no soportaba la mirada del samurai nunca habia logrado verlo fijamente por mas de 2 segundos.

-ahora entiendo-solto un suspiro el pelimorado-"asi que se referian a el cuando dijeron que habia vuelto"-penso mientras posaba su mirada en Len quien parecia confundido.

-siento interrumpir-dijo el castaño notando por fin que el ojivioleta se encontraba acompañado y de una chica muy bonita a su parecer-es muy linda tu novia Gakupo-san-hablo con cierta tristeza

-heee-pronuncio Len sonrojandose por completo-pero si soy chico

-ahh gomen-se disculpo el castaño sonrojado-pero es que como llevas vestido yo pense que…lo siento-hizo una reverencia nervioso

El samurai no soporto mas y solto a reir las expresiones que hicieron ambos chicos le habian divertido de sobremanera hasta que sintio un aura maligna provenir del rubio que le vio con molestia haciendo que al pelimorado se le acabara la risa, sabia que cuando Len se molestaba podia ser muy peligroso.

-Ok. Gomen Gomen-dijo ya mas tranquilo

-etto mi nombre es Len Kagamine-se presento el rubio

-oh es verdad siento mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kiyoteru Hiyama-el castaño sonrio amablemente haciendo que al ojivioleta le apareciera un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas que trato de ocultar mirando a otro punto cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierto ojiazul que sonrio ahora entendia todo...

-Un gusto Kiyoteru-san-hablo el Kagamine volviendo su vista al castaño

-Igualmente-sonrie melancólicamente-"Encontraste a alguien muy amable Gaku seguro eres muy feliz eso me alegra"-pensaba Kiyoteru mientras miraba como Len le sonreia al samurai y este le contestaba de igual forma.

-Kiyo!-los tres voltearon al escuchar aquella voz

-Kai-pronuncio el castaño siendo escuchado por el menor a quien le sorprendió la forma tan familiar con la que se referia al peliazul que acaba de llegar

-perdon por llegar tarde-se acerco a ellos

-no te preocupes-le sonrio dulcemente provocando los celos y enojo de los otros dos vocaloid presentes.

-Gakupo, Len-miro a los otros dos sorprendido no se habia dado cuenta de que estaban ahí y ahora que lo notaba no le hacia nada de gracia menos al ver a Len aun con aquel vestido tan provocativo para el.

-vamonos Kiyo-solto molesto tomando la mano del castaño y llevandoselo con el

-Kai-el castaño lo seguia sin comprender su cambio de actitud

-vayamos a otro lugar-siguio jalandolo hasta que salieron del restaurant

-que sucede Kai?-se detuvo haciendo que el peliazul lo imitara

-gomen-se disculpo con la mirada gacha

-Kai no me digas que a ese chico tu….-miro a su amigo de manera comprensiva después de todo a el tambien le habia dolido ver a Gakupo con aquel rubio, lo abrazo de forma sobreprotectora

-Kiyo dame solo un momento-se aferro al castaño-pronto estare bien-finalmente se desahogo no importandole que la gente los mirara aun si entre aquellas personas sin saberlo se encontraba el rubio junto al samurai que observaban la escena quedandose paralizados.

….-…..-

-Me ire a mi cuarto-pronuncio Len mientras subia las escaleras, aquella imagen le habia dolido y no sabia el porque.

-bien, descansa-contesto el pelimorado sentando se en un sillon-"porque tenias que volver y justo ahora"-penso mientras apretaba sus nudillos molesto pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

_-tsk definitivamente no te va-una pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro siendo observada por dos pares de ojos-ahora que? no tengo un sustituto pense que estaria bien con tu voz pero no-suspiro derrotada_

_-lo siento-se disculpo el peliazul_

_-vamos no es tu culpa-un ojivioleta le animo_

_-pero es que no se porque no me sale-Kaito se sentia desanimado_

_-tu voz esta bien es solo que le falta algo-la pelirroja se puso una mano debajo de la barbilla_

_-Teto-san-les interrumpio una pelinegra_

_-que pasa?-_

_-Hiyama-san esta aquí-_

_-ah es verdad vendria por unos papeles dile que me espere en mi oficina-suspiro cansada mientras miraba al peliazul y al ojivioleta aun preocupada_

_-bien, ahora le digo-la Zatsune se dio la vuelta_

_-"Kiyoteru!"-penso la pelirroja-espera Miku_

_-que sucede?-la pelinegra volteo hacia ella_

_-traelo aquí-_

_-como diga-_

_-quien es ese Hiyama?-pregunto Gakupo_

_-el es un ex-vocaloid-_

_-ex–vocaloid-le miro confundido el peliazul_

_-trabajo con nosotros un tiempo pero después se retiro-_

_-acaso no funciono como cantante-se rio el ojivioleta_

_-nada de eso, el solo trabajo para pagar sus estudios una vez que se graduado se retiro y comenzo a ejercer su profesion aun asi sigue trabajando con nosotros pero de otra forma-explico la pelirroja _

_-que estudio?-volvio a preguntar el samurai_

_-Administracion de empresas, por ello el nos ayuda con algunas cosas-_

_-Teto-san-una voz se hizo presente_

_-Kiyoteru que bueno es tenerte aquí-sonrio complacida la pelirroja_

_-Hola-saludo el castaño a los otros dos vocaloid_

_-Un gusto mi nombre es Kaito Shion-el peliazul le sonrio_

_-yo soy Gakupo Kamui-se presento el pelimorado_

_-un placer, Hiyama Kiyoteru a sus ordenes-hizo una reverencia_

_-bueno Kiyoteru aprovechando que estas aquí, quiero pedirte un favor-hablo la Kasane_

_-cual es Teto-san?-_

_-podrias cantar esta cancion-le estiro una hoja_

_-hee pero yo ya me retire-dio un paso atrás, volver a cantar no estaba en sus planes despues de todo ya habian pasado 4 años desde que dejo eso._

_-onegai necesito tu ayuda solo quiero ver si a ti te quedaria-le rogo la pelirroja-es que con la voz de Kaito no funciono_

_-no puedo-_

_-Kiyo seria muy genial escucharte cantar sempai-el peliazul le tomo las manos haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara_

_-s-sempai…-pronuncio nervioso_

_-claro después de todo tu debes saber mas que nosotros, neee sempai-sonrio amablemente_

_-Kiyoteru es un favor-la pelirroja le miraba suplicante_

_-esta bien…-suspiro derrotado_

_-genial, toma-le paso la hoja de la cancion, el castaño la tomo y comenzo a leerla _

_-estoy listo-dijo después de unos minutos de leerla_

_-bien entonces comiencen-_

_Gakupo:_

_Quiero probarte hasta que empieces a llorar_

_Lloras fuertemente y ruegas que te perdone_

_Tu adormilada cara esta pidiéndome un retorcido tipo de placer_

_Quiero ser juzgado por esos sentimientos personales_

_Kiyoteru:_

_Compartir los pecados que hemos cometido una y otra vez_

_Siento placer cuando apuñalamos el desmedido deseo que sentimos_

_Se libera la enclaustrada mente y disfruto los días pasar_

_Realice esto, que merecía al rechazarte al comienzo y al final del día_

_Gakupo, Kiyoteru:_

_Mientras era alumbrado por la luz matinal_

_Entro en ti y destrozo, no te dejo ir_

_He sido amagado y profanado pero aun así yo me siento atraído a ti_

_Te observo y molesto, empieza a quemar_

_Si nos unimos para deshacernos en lágrimas_

_Revolvamos nuestra calidez hasta que nos hartemos de esto_

_Kiyoteru:_

_La puesta de sol revela melancolía_

_Quiero ser amado aun si este es un seudo amor_

_Cinco dedos recorren la nuca y cuello_

_Estoy en dicha total disfrutando la verdadera existencia_

_Gakupo:_

_Quiero beberme las memorias_

_Incluso si me mantengo haciendo cosas despiadadas_

_El barato sueño vagara en el mundo mortal por siempre_

_Desaparéceme y el futuro que conseguiré se irá extinguiendo…_

_Terminaron la cancion y el ojivioleta le miro con sopresa su voz era realmente encantadora se parecia un poco a la de Kaito pero no dejaba de ser hermosa y habia algunas diferencias, el castaño lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que al samurai le apareciera un rubor en las mejillas._

_-lo sabia-hablo Teto emocionada_

_-cantas genial sempai-Kaito lo abrazo _

_-gracias-se sonrojo por la cercania y el halago del peliazul_

_-tu voz definitivamente queda-sonrio complacida-asi que cantaras con Gakupo_

_-que!-se exalto-pero Teto-san solo dijiste que era una prueba_

_-y lo era por eso decidi que la cantaras tu-sonrie_

_-pero-vio al peliazul-que no la cantaria Kaito-san_

_-la voz de Kaito no queda con ella-_

_-mmh demo Kaito-san..-_

_-vamos Kiyo-sempai hasta a mi me gusto como la cantaste-el peliazul tenia un brillo en los ojos_

_-seria un placer cantar con usted-porfin hablo el ojivioleta mientras se acercaba a el y le hacia una pequeña reverencia_

_-acepto-musito_

_-gracias Hiyama-san-el samurai le sonrio coquetamente _

_-h-hai-le miro a los ojos por unos segundo y aparto la mirada sonrojado_

_-entonces ensayemos-_

-upo….Ga…ku….po….Gakupo..-abro los ojos lentamente encontrandome con Meiko

-lo siento-digo despertando completamente

-deberias irte a tu cuarto-

-si, que hora es?-

-pasan de las 9-contesta sentandose a un lado de mi

-tan tarde es-veo el reloj comprobando la hora -me voy a mi habitación

-estabas murmurando cosas mientras dormias-dice tomando un trago de cerveza

-cosas?-le miro confundido

-te veias tan tranquilo tuviste un lindo sueño-

-no se de que hablas pero mas bien fue una pesadilla-me levanto del sillon

-no te creo, estabas hablandole a el-hace una sonrisa

-por eso mismo es una pesadilla-camino hacia mi habitación

…-…..-…..-

Un rubio se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del estudio algo nervioso, de nuevo su hermana lo reñiria por llegar tan tarde a la grabacion del video, solo esperaba no le hiciera acompañarla de nuevo de compras eso era realmente molesto ya que a veces se le ocurria hacer que el tambien se probara ropa de mujer con la excusa de que tenia que ver como se veian puestos y como son gemelos seria como verse ella en un espejo.

-tsk estupido despertador-maldecia

Caminaba a paso rapido y al pasar por la puerta de la bodega oyo voces asi que se detuvo y trato de escuchar pero se solo se oian murmullos, abrio lentamente la puerta para ver encontrandose con algo que desearia no ver.

-K-Kaito!-pronuncio mientras veia al peliazul besarse con el castaño que conocio apenas

-Len-san-Kiyoteru aparto a su acompañante

-que buscas aquí-dijo con desprecio el peliazul

-p-porque?-no podia creer todavía lo que vio, su corazon comenzo a bombear de prisa y sentia un dolor en el pecho mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar-no salias con Miku

-eso es algo que no te interesa-lo miro con enojo

-si me interesa porque yo…..Te amo Kaito-grito y las lagrimas por fin salieron mientras escuchaba al peliazul reirse

-jajaja vaya asi que es asi como me mirabas desde el principio-se acerco a el-lo siento pero no me van los mocosos-le sonrio arrogantemente-acaso quieres que te vuleva a repetir lo de antes

-K-Kaito tu en verdad….-salio corriendo del lugar, no lo soportaba mas siempre en algun lugar de su corazon guardo una esperanza pensaba que en verdad el peliazul le queria tan siquiera como hermano pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era verdad debio saberlo después de todas esas palabras que le dijo cuando paso lo de Miku

_Alejate de Miku_

_Jajaja en verdad creiste que ella se fijaria en ti_

_Solo eres un niño _

_Siempre te odie_

_Estaba fingiendo ser el hermano cariñoso que creias solo me estaba burlando de ti_

_Caiste como un idiota_

_Miku siempre me preferira a mi después de todo soy mucho mejor que tu_

_Eres tan infatil es obvio que nadie te tomara en serio nunca_

_No eres rival para mi, siempre te ganare_

_Miku y yo seremos felices mientras tu te pudres en tu soledad_

_Hasta tu hermana me prefiere a mi_

_Estas solo nunca nadie te va a querer, siempre estaras solo_

Las palabras llegaban a su mente destrozando lo que quedaba de su corazon, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, porque se tenia que enamorar de Kaito porque su amado lo odiaba tanto, el confiaba en el peliazul, penso que con lo de Miku lo odiaria pero aunque trato nunca lo logro ya que sus recuerdos de cuando eran felices no permitian que lo odiara por ello tenia que fingir que era asi.

-Kaito…Kaito….Kaito…Te amo-grito mientras se levantaba de golpe, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, miro su habitación todo habia sido un sueño trato de calmar su respiración que estaba algo agitada

-Len! Estas bien-entro el ojivioleta al escuchar el grito del menor

-Gakupo nii-chan-comenzo a llorar

-te sucede algo-se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-no quiero…-musito con dolor

-tuviste una pesadilla-paso su mano por lo cabellos del rubio notando que estaban mojados

-no quiero perderlo-se aferro al samurai desahogandose completamente

-al fin te diste cuenta-sonrio de lado

-h-hai yo amo a Kaito-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir cada vez mas

-"perdi"-penso-Len no llores no me gusta verte asi-se separo un poco de el y limpio un poco sus lagrimas

-pero es que yo….-

-sabes no me gusta ver a la persona que amo llorar por otro-lo miro fijamente

-Gakupo eso no es verdad-hace una leve sonrisa

-de que hablas?-pregunto el pelimorado

-la persona que amas no soy yo-contesta el rubio

-entonces quien es?-

-Kiyoteru-san-el mayor abrio los ojos de sorpresa

-te equivocas, el antes lo fue pero ahora ya lo he olvidado-pronuncia con tristeza

-Usotsuki si en verdad lo has olvidado porque te duele verlo y hablar de el-

-Len a la persona que quiero es a ti-insistio el ojivioleta

-solo me ves como un hermano-

-estas tratando de evadir mis sentimientos-

-el unico que esta evadiendo sus sentimientos eres tu-el rubio lo miro fijamente

-no estoy haciendo eso-

-entonces no te importara que Kaito salga con Kiyoteru-solto serio, el samurai desvio la mirada-"verlo con Kaito"-penso mientras una imagen de los dos en una cama aparecio en su mente haciendo que apretara los puños y frunciera el ceño

-lo ves-le sonrio Len

-tienes razon-suspiro derrotado-eres bueno viendo los sentimientos de los demas pero los tuyos propios o los de esa persona al parecer no.

-tu tambien-se burlo haciendo que el mayor le revolviera los cabellos

-Len!-grito su hermana entrando a su habitacion

-ya se te hizo costumbre entrar asi Rin-el menor le vio fingiendo molestia

-mengo mengo-se rasco la cabeza y luego miro al pelimorado

-me voy, trata de dormir Len-salio de la habitación dejando al par de rubios solos

-paso algo nii-chan-

-no, nada-se volvio a acostar

-dormire contigo-se rie y se acomoda a su lado

-bien nee-chan-le hace un campo en su cama

-se que no te interesa pero estoy preocupada-

-tienes algo nee-chan?, como puedes decir eso-la ve preocupado

-a mi nada pero Kaito no ha llegado-

-tienes razon no me interesa-solto mientras se tapaba la cara con las cobijas-"debe estar con el"-sintio una opresión en el pecho al pensarlo

….-….-…

-Volvi-dijo el peliazul mientras ingresaba a su casa

-Kaito al fin llegas-dijo Luka acercandose a el

-gomen, se me hizo tarde-sonrio

-en donde estabas?-Meiko tenia una lata de cerveza

-estaba con Kiyoteru-

-volvio-Meiko se sorprendio

-Kiyoteru-kun…-susurro Luka quien quedo paralizada-donde esta, yo tengo que hablar con el-hablo desesperada

-Luka tranquilizate-la castaña camino hacia ellos

-Meiko tu sabes que….tengo que pedirle perdon-agacho la cabeza mientras Kaito no entendia porque se habia puesto asi su amiga, acaso algo paso con entre ellos…

* * *

La cancion que puse se llama "Drown and Lost" es cantada por Kiyoteru y Gakupo no la pude conseguir en japones por eso puse la letra en español si alguien quiere escucharla les dejo el video ^^

.com/watch?v=rl84NLdblOQ

Gracias a lo que nos siguen leyendo en especial a sol yuki uzumaki que nos deja lindos reviews *-*

nos anima a seguirla historia

esperamos le guste este cap y nos vemos

Sayop x3


	5. Shion Kaito

Cap.5 "Shion Kaito"

Un peliazul se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a su compañera castaña; Luka había salido corriendo de la casa y aunque la habían intentado detener no lo lograron, ahora estaban ambos ahí esperando su regreso; Kaito no comprendía la reacción de su amiga pelirosa y preguntarle a Meiko era una perdida de tiempo ya que esta seguro no le diría nada. Se quedo pensativo un momento tratando de imaginar algo que le diera una pista, entonces recordó una platica que había tenido con su mejor amigo en ese tiempo.

_-Kiyo, estas bien?-el amante del Helado miraba al castaño con preocupación, desde que habían llegado este no pronuncio palabra alguna._

_-eh si, solo pensaba en algo-hizo una media sonrisa que no convenció al azul pero prefirió no preguntar mas, no volvieron a decir nada por un rato._

_-Luka me confeso que amaba a Gakupo-el ojinegro rompió el silencio_

_-así que al fin lo hizo-_

_-también me dijo que lucharía por el-_

_-no creo que logre mucho, Gakupo te ama a ti-_

_-hm si-miro hacia el plato que tenía enfrente-Kai, tú serias más feliz con alguien de tu mismo sexo o con alguien de diferente género al tuyo-_

_-con cualquiera de los dos después de todo solo necesitas amarlo-_

_-Pero si estas con una mujer puedes casarte y tener hijos eso te haría muy feliz, no?-_

_-Claro que si-_

_-y si estas con un hombre solo se logra estar con el, no se puede dar otro paso-_

_-si, pero lo amaría así que seria feliz solo con eso-_

_-solo con amar no puedes ser feliz-_

_-porque no?-_

_-no crees que talvez la otra persona podría ser más feliz con alguien más-_

_-pues supongo que si no te corresponde eso es lo que piensas y esta bien-_

_-no me refiero a eso!-_

_-entonces a que?-_

_-si otra persona puede darle mas cosas de las que tu le ofreces no crees que es mejor dejarlo ir, así el será completamente feliz-_

_-lo siento pero no te entiendo del todo, yo pienso que si dos personas se aman esta bien para ellas solo con estar juntas-_

_-estas enamorado ahora?-suspira _

_-no-_

_-entonces entenderás cuando te enamores-_

_-supongo aunque dime a que viene todo eso acaso sucedió algo malo con Gakupo-_

_-no, esta todo bien je jeje Gomen por decir cosas tan extrañas mejor cambiemos de tema, esta bien?-el castaño formo una leve sonrisa_

_-como digas-soltó el peliazul_

_-como vas en el trabajo?-_

_-bien, acabo de terminar de grabar una canción-_

_-me alegro-_

_-y tu Kiyo?-_

_-pues me ofrecieron un puesto en una gran compañía-_

_-en serio, que bien-_

_-si, me tomo por sorpresa-_

_-aceptaste?-_

_-aun no-_

_-porque es una buena oportunidad?-_

_-Si pero si acepto tendría que irme a Francia-_

_-que!-_

_-allá se encuentra la empresa principal-_

_-ya veo-_

_-por eso no me he decidido-_

_-no me gustaría que te fueras pero eres tu quien decide-_

_-tampoco quiero irme-_

_-hm supongo que por cierta persona-sonríe pícaramente_

_-claro-contesta con algo de tristeza en su voz lo cual no noto el peliazul._

-"Entonces Kiyoteru estaba realmente raro, no entendí en ese momento lo que quiso decir pero cuando me enamore de Len comencé a comprenderlo; Y ahora si lo relaciono con lo que acaba de suceder, al parecer Luka le dijo algo mas a Kiyo aparte de que amaba a Gakupo, recuerdo que poco después de que Kiyoteru se fue ellos comenzaron a salir"-el peliazul volteo a ver a la castaña quien veía el reloj preocupada

-nee Meiko puedo preguntarte algo?-

-que?-lo mira

-sabes porque Luka se puso así-

-hm si pero no te lo diré-posa su mirada en la lata vacía de cerveza que traía jugando en las manos

-lo imagine-sonríe

…..-…..-….-.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pelirosa quien se encontraba llorando desconsolada, Kaito y Meiko corrieron hacia ella.

-Luka, que paso?-la castaña la miraba

-Kiyoteru-san…-musito entre sollozos

-acaso te hizo algo?- el rostro de la chica se torno con mas preocupación

-no, el es…-callo un momento mientras dos pares de ojos esperaban a que terminara de hablar-el es….UN IDIOTA!

-porque lo dices?-el peliazul pregunto

-en vez de reclamarme solo dijo "esta bien, no llores"-

-Ósea que la que termino molesta y siendo consolada fuiste tu?-a la castaña le resbalo una gota por la nuca

-pero se supone que debía odiarme entonces porque…-

-porque así es Kiyo-el ojiazul se acerco a la pelirosa-después de todo el fue el culpable

-claro que no, yo fui la que se lo pidió-

-Pero el lo decidió así sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Gakupo pudo no aceptar lo que le pediste y seguir junto a el pero no, prefirió terminar con todo-forma una sonrisa-así es como piensa el, no le gusta culpar a otros de algo de lo que también tiene responsabilidad.

-no lo comprendo-la Megurine quedo pensativa-me voy a dormir-soltó mientras subía las escaleras

-que descanses-dijo la castaña quien miraba a su amiga aun preocupada-creo que aun así se siente culpable

-cada uno debe cargar con la culpa en su conciencia-el peliazul se recargo en la pared- y eso que Kiyo trato de animarla

-también pienso que el es un idiota-

-je jeje talvez-río

-ustedes siempre fueron cercanos, cierto?-

-hai, el es mi cama de consuelo-

-"cama de consuelo, no quiso decir almohada"-Meiko lo miro confundida pero al no ver reacción en su compañero decidió ignorar lo escuchado-entonces ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación, supongo que esta bien

-hai-bosteza-tengo sueño así que me largo a dormir-

-igual yo me voy a dormir pero antes tengo que hacer algo-

-Hata mañana-se despidió el peliazul

Camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación y se encontró con el pelimorado quien estaba recargado en la puerta de su cuarto impidiéndole el acceso a esta.

-se te ofrece algo-se puso delante de el

-no lo toques, es mío-soltó mirándolo fijamente

-quítate de mi camino-amabas miradas se encontraron-el ya no te pertenece-sonrío para provocarlo; había llegado su revancha si el insistía en acercarse a Su Len el haría lo mismo con Kiyoteru aunque no le agradaba del todo la idea de utilizar a su amigo.

-Tú no lo quieres-

-tienes razón pero sigue siendo divertido jugar con el-se relamió los labios para causar mas efecto en el ojivioleta lo cual funciono.

_-"el es mi cama de consuelo"-_recordó las palabras que el peliazul le había dicho a Meiko las cuales alcanzo a escuchar ya que en ese momento el iba a ir por un vaso de agua

-apártate-el azul lo empuja haciéndolo a un lado-el es tan sensible en esas partes-susurro entrando a su habitación-duerme bien Gakupo-cerro la puerta tras de si.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Buenos Días Teto-san-saludo un castaño entrando a la oficina

-Kiyoteru llegas temprano-

-necesito que me firme unos papeles-

-hai, hai-dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo

-tome-le paso una carpeta la cual la pelirroja reviso cuidadosamente

-te has encontrado con el-pregunto aun viendo los documentos

-hm si, justamente ayer-

-sabes que no me gusta que mezclen el trabajo con los asuntos personales-

-lo se, de todas formas no tengo nada que tratar con el así que no debes preocuparte-

-eso espero-

-cambiando de tema, que has pensado sobre la propuesta-

-hm no puedo obligar a nadie así que dejare que Kaito decida-

-ya se lo ha dicho-

-no, por eso lo cite hoy-

-es una buena oportunidad-

-cierto, por eso el debe decidir por si mismo-la pelirroja termino de firmar los papeles

…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina ambos voltearon al parecer a quien esperaban había llegado, la chica soltó un Adelante y un peliazul entro.

-Buenos Días Teto, Kiyo-saludo acercándose a ellos

-Hola Kai-sonrío el castaño

-que bueno que llegas-dijo la pelirroja

-para que quería verme?-pregunto el peliazul

-nos llego una propuesta de Yamaha-comento la Kasane

-quieren ofrecerte hacer una gira musical-agrego el ojinegro

-como a Miku-pronuncio sorprendido

-si, de hecho ambos podrían coincidir en algún concierto-la chica de chongos lo miro-entonces aceptas?

-eh bueno es muy repentino, puedo pensarlo-

-mañana necesito tu respuesta no puedo esperarte por mas tiempo-

-h-hai-musito dudoso

-podrías ver a Miku-le sonrío coquetamente

-jeje es verdad-río nervioso el peliazul, no le interesaba ver en absoluto a su supuesta novia de hecho era preferible no topársela

-Miku?-pronuncio confundido el castaño no entendía que tenia que ver la peliverde con la decisión que pudiera tomar su amigo

-me retiro-hablo el amante del helado

-yo también-hizo una reverencia el castaño-Kai tenemos que hablar-lo miro seriamente

-si, también tengo algo que preguntarte-le siguió hasta la puerta-Hasta luego Teto-se despidió y ambos salieron de la oficina.

….-…..-…

-Bien Kaito habla-el ojinegro se acomodo los lentes

-primero tú contéstame algo-

-que?-

-Luka tuvo que ver con tu decisión de irte en ese tiempo-el castaño soltó un suspiro

-algo así-contesta

-que significa eso?-el peliazul lo miro

-ella solo me planteo una opción-

-quieres ser más específico-

-OK. Ella aquella vez que hablamos no solo me dijo lo que te había contado también me hizo pensar en mi relación con Gakupo, si estaba bien que fuera tan egoísta de negarle a el formar una familia con una chica y que si lo seguía reteniendo nuestra relación no iría ningún lado que éramos hombres y por mucho que nos amaramos la sociedad nunca aceptaría nuestra relación y podría afectar eso a Gakupo en su carrera musical, realmente pensé que tenia razón así que ella me propuso que si me alejaba haría todo por hacerlo feliz y que entonces el no sufriría nunca-

-así que eso paso-

-por eso acepte el trabajo en Francia y termine con Gakupo para que el fuera feliz con Luka-baja la mirada

-Kiyo baka!-alzo un poco la voz sorprendiendo al castaño-porque nunca me lo dijiste tuviste que sufrir eso tu solo, odio que hagas eso yo también quiero que me utilices para consolarte ya que tu siempre me escuchas atentamente en verdad odio esa parte de ti-

-Kai…Gomen es solo que no quería causarte problemas-

-por favor confía mas en mi, si tienes algún problema dímelo yo haré lo posible para ayudarte-sonríe dulcemente

-arigato Kai-hace una sonrisa sincera-ahora si terminaste el interrogatorio me va a mi

-eh hai, dime-

-que tienes que ver con Miku?-

-con M-Miku eso es…-el peliazul comienza a ponerse nervioso-es mi novia

-porque no me lo habías dicho-lo mira acusadoramente-y te atreves a reclamarme, vaya amigo-soltó algo molesto

-es que sucedieron muchas cosas en tu ausencia-se rasca la cabeza

-empieza a hablar-

-Como sabes estoy enamorado de Len pues el ahora me odia porque yo hice algo que lo lastimo mucho-

-algo como que?-

-El estaba enamorado de Miku y yo me hice novio de ella para alejarlos-

-por celos?-

-no exactamente-

-entonces?-

-la platica que tuvimos y en la cual me dijiste que lo entendería cuando me enamorara, comencé a pensar en lo que me habías dicho y tenias mucha razón por eso yo también decidí alejarme de Len, pero tenia que quitarle la ilusión de que algún día Miku le correspondería siendo que eso no era verdad porque ella esta enamorada de mi y no quería que solo lo utilizara para darme celos así que acepte ser su novio, aun así sabia que si tenia cerca a Len talvez no podría reprimirme mas entonces le dije muchas cosas hirientes para que me odiara y se alejara definitivamente…

_Len lloraba amargamente al enterarse de la noticia que Kaito hace unos minutos les acaba de dar, no se creía que ellos fueran novios y no podía odiar al peliazul lo quería mucho era su hermano mayor pero le dolía mucho que no le hubiera dicho que también estaba enamorado de Miku, no podía llorar enfrente de lo demás no quería preocuparlos y no quería hacer sentir mal a Kaito solo porque Miku lo hubiera escogido a el después de todo si ambos se amaban estaba bien que estuvieran juntos, el seria feliz si ellos lo eran._

_-Len-se escuchó la voz del peliazul detrás de la puerta, el rubio se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente y se arreglo un poco_

_-Adelante-musito no quería que su voz se oyese quebrada_

_-que haces aquí?-pregunto_

_-vine por algo-sonrío forzadamente-por cierto en verdad felicidades Kaitonii-san espero sean felices tu y Miku_

_-Usotsuki-soltó el peliazul, el rubio lo miro notando que su mirada había cambiado por una de odio_

_-lo digo en serio-se acerco a el para abrazarlo pero fue detenido por el peliazul que lo tomo del brazo bruscamente_

_-dejémonos de hipocresías Len-apretó la mano del menor con fuerza haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor_

_-duele kaitonii-san-se quejo provocando que el peliazul lo jaloneara_

_-escúchame bien y espero que no se te olvide lo que diré-lo empujo contra la pared acorralándolo- Aléjate de Miku-se ríe-en verdad creíste que ella se fijaría en ti pero si_

_solo eres un niño _

_-de que hablas nii-san-Len lo miraba incrédulo_

_-cállate no me llames así-le dio una mirada gélida que provoco un escalofrío en el rubio-siempre te odie estaba fingiendo ser el hermano cariñoso que creías solo me estaba burlando de ti y caíste como un idiota_

_-Kaito…-_

_-Miku siempre me preferirá a mi después de todo soy mucho mejor que tu-las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos del rubio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-eres tan infantil es obvio que nadie te tomara en serio nunca_

_-es mentira…-musito con voz quebrada_

_-No eres rival para mi, siempre te ganare-sonríe arrogantemente-Miku y yo seremos felices mientras tu te pudres en tu soledad-Len comenzó a temblar al ver la mirada de Kaito-hasta tu hermana me prefiere a mi y estas solo nunca nadie te va a querer, siempre estarás solo_

_-No!- empujo al peliazul_

_-es la verdad y lo sabes-_

_-Cállate!-grito-vete de aquí, no sabes cuanto te detesto Kaito-escupió con rabia_

_-crees que me importa-_

_-No te me vuelvas a acercar, Lárgate!_

-Kai no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así-el castaño lo miraba

-no tenia otra opción-pronuncio melancólicamente

-creo que no debí haberte dicho eso-

-no tiene nada que ver con eso de todos modos yo lo habría pensado y sucedería lo mismo ya que Len es menor que yo así que de todos modos era algo que no podía ser-

-eh eso Kai, si sabes también que incluso yo soy mayor que Gakupo, cierto?-

-si pero solo por 2 años no es mucha, en cambio Len es menor que yo por 6 años-

-la edad no importa-

-Kiyo no creo que seas el indicado para sermonearme-

-es verdad…-ambos comenzaron a reír

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Adelante-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-Teto-san puedo hablar contigo-

-Len, Gakupo que sucede?-

-quiero pedirte que pospongamos la grabación de hoy-hablo seriamente el menor

-porque?-Teto lo miro

-no quiero grabar con Kaito-

-No-

-pero Teto-

-les dije que no me importan sus problemas, he dicho que NO así que vete de una vez a arreglar que grabaremos en 30 minutos-sentencio levantándose de su asiento

-no lo haré-musito Len

-es tu trabajo-

-no me importa, No quiero estar cerca de Kaito!-grito con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y al ojivioleta

-pues si no lo haces estarás despedido-alzo la voz molesta

-pues renuncio pero no puedes obligarme-la miro a los ojos decidido

-Len cálmate-intervino el pelimorado

-has lo que te de la gana-la pelirroja cedió no podía perder a uno de sus mejores cantantes por ahora-Miku necesito que vengas-llamo a su secretaria por el teléfono

-Me llamaba-se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pelinegra y detrás de ella a un peliazul junto al castaño quienes habían escuchado parte de la discusión lo cual entristecio al amante del helado.

-cancela la grabación de hoy-soltó molesta

-como ordene-respondió la Zatsune volviendo a salir

-ahora largo-la Kasane miro a Len quien asintió

-porque cancelaste el ensayo-pregunto el peliazul haciéndose el desentendido

-Len no se sentía bien-mintió la pelirroja

-Gakupo nii-chan vámonos-el rubio se acerco al mayor quien había estado observando a los otros dos vocaloid realmente no le agradaba verlos juntos y menos después de lo que sucedió ayer con el peliazul.

-claro Len-camino junto al menor y salieron de la oficina.

-a ustedes que se les ofrece-la chica de chongos se sentó en su silla un poco mas tranquila

-vengo a darte una respuesta-hablo el peliazul

-te escucho…-


	6. Esto es el Adiós?

Cap.6 "Esto es el Adiós?"

-Len no crees que te excediste-el pelimorado observo al menor

-lo se-musito mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de su camerino

-Teto se enojo mucho espero se le pase-imito la acción del menor

-me disculpare después-

-ahora me dirás el porque lo hiciste?-

-h-hai, yo no quería estar cerca de Kaito-pronuncio en voz baja

-porque?-

-ahora que se lo que siento, mi corazón late muy rápido cada vez que lo veo-se sonroja-estoy seguro que si me acerco mucho a el no podré controlar mis latidos también me pondría muy nervioso y puede que Kaito se de cuenta entonces se burlara de mi..."como en mi sueño"-pensó lo ultimo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-entonces no le dirás que lo amas?-

-n-no, tengo miedo-

-te entiendo-abraza al rubio para consolarlo

-gracias por todo Gakuponii-chan-

-siempre te cuidare-forma una leve sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kiyoteru-san-grito una pelirosa acercándose

-Luka-sonrío amablemente

-ya se va?-

-si, tengo algunos asuntos que atender-

-ahh sobre lo de ayer, esta seguro?-pregunto

-hai-contesto serio

-pero si le digo entonces podrían arreglarse las cosas entres ustedes y...-

-Luka lo hecho esta hecho, no cambiara nada ahora-

-bien, entonces de mi boca no saldrá nada lo prometo-

-de que hablas Luka?-una tercera persona se hizo presente llamando la atención de ambos

-Len-kun-pronuncio el castaño

-Len?...ahh no, me llamo Rin soy la hermana gemela de Len-sonrío la rubia

-lo siento-se disculpó-como vi a Len vestido de mujer la primera vez pensé que eras el

-Len vestido de mujer?-repitió confundida;-"hmm no sabia nada acerca de eso..."-sonrío maliciosamente-"mi hermano tendrá que ser sometido aun riguroso interrogatorio del cual no saldrá bien librado"

-que haces aquí Rin?-pregunto la pelirosa sacándola de sus pensamientos

-estaba precisamente buscando a Len-responde volviendo a ver al castaño-por cierto, quien eres?

-es Kiyoteru Hiyama se encarga de algunos asuntos de la empresa-contesta Luka

-mucho gusto en conocerte Rin-chan-hace una reverencia

-igual, bueno seguiré buscando a nii-chan-se despide con la mano mientras se aleja de ellos

-me voy también, hasta luego Luka-el castaño da la media vuelta dejando sola a la pelirosa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kaito, que haces aquí?-pregunto una castaña viendo entrar al peliazul

-se cancelo el ensayo-forma una sonrisa forzada pero su vista se posa en el objeto que la chica trae en las manos-eso es...

-lo encontré arriba del ropero de Len arrumbado-mira el oso de peluche azul-se ha mantenido limpio gracias a la bolsa.

-que harás con el?-

-supongo que Len no lo quiere ya, así que lo donare junto con los juguetes que estaban en el ático-

-me lo puedes dar-

-para que?-lo mira confundida

-es que ese oso siempre me gusto-río

-ya no eres un niño Kaito-

-por favor Meiko-le miro suplicante

-bien-suspira y le pasa el peluche

-gracias-la abraza-estaré en mi cuarto-dice mientras sube las escaleras

-raro...-musita la castaña

-"Si a Len no le interesa lo que le suceda a este oso a mi si"-pensó un poco molesto-"tsk pero que digo como pretendo reclamar algo después de todo lo que paso"-entra a su habitación y se sienta en su cama mientras observa la bolsa con el peluche adentro-"debo limpiarlo"-toma de su cajón un pañuelo y comienza a sacudir el polvo de la bolsa hasta que queda limpia.

-Len...-susurra mientras se queda mirando fijamente el pequeño oso de peluche azul

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-nii-chan!-grita la rubia abriendo golpe la puerta del camerino

-Rin porque gritas?-reclamo el menor de los gemelos

-te he estado buscando-cierra la puerta

-he estado todo este tiempo aquí-le mira con una ceja levantada

-ah en serio, no lo pensé-saca la lengua de manera infantil

-que quieres?-pregunto mientras bebía un vaso de agua

-primero solo quería saber donde estabas y ahora quiero que me digas que es eso de que te vestiste de mujer?-

-ehhh-escupió el agua en la cara de su hermana

-ahhh, moo que asco-la rubia miro a su hermano con ojos asesinos

-g-gomen-le pasa una toalla-como te enteraste?

-se dice el pecado no el pecador-se limpia la cara-pero eso no importa, explícate ahora!

-fui obligado por Teto para hacer un video junto a Gakupo y Kaito aunque aun no terminamos-

-entonces te podré ver, kyaaa-grita emocionada pero reacciona-ellos también se visten de mujer?

-no, solo yo-agacha la cabeza avergonzado

-debe ser porque tu te ves lindo vestido de mujer-recuerda imágenes de cuando eran niños mientras de sus ojos salen estrellitas

-Rin no es divertido-le mira molesto pero aun sonrojado

-claro que si-se ríe

-Len-se abre la puerta dejando ver a una pelinegra

-Miku-san-ambos gemelos la ven

-Teto quiere verte en su oficina-informo para después salir

-que querrá?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo se-contesto nervioso pensando que tal vez lo volvería a regañar por lo de esa mañana

-te acompaño-hablo su hermana ya caminado hacia la puerta

-gracias Rin-agradeció internamente a su hermana no quería ir solo

Caminaron por los pasillos del estudio hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefa, el rubio tomo aire y toco la puerta de madera presintiendo su muerte, recibió un Adelante y junto a su hermana ingresaron a la habitación encontrándose con Gakupo y Luka adentro.

-Solo faltaría Meiko pero ya le diré después a ella-

-que sucede?-pregunto el pelimorado

-tomen asiento todos-

-porque tanto misterio Teto?-pregunto Luka

-la grabación de algunos videos de ustedes se adelantaran, sobretodo los de Gakupo, Len y Kaito-

-eso porque?-pregunto el rubio a quien no le agradaba la idea

-bien Kaito recibió una oferta de trabajo-

-y eso que tiene que ver?-el ojivioleta la miraba

-tsk vayamos al grano-soltó molesta-Kaito se va a ir de gira por un año

-que!-gritaron todos al unísono

-Yamaha mando la oferta y Kaito acepto por lo que...-se escucho un estruendo proveniente de la puerta que alerto todos

-Len...-musito la rubia quien había visto salir corriendo a su hermano

-"Kaito…..Kaito se va ir"-comenzó a correr mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho-"NO, no quiero que eso pase"-cerro los ojos con fuerza para después sentir como caía el suelo

-lo siento, estas bien?-escuchó una voz conocida, alzo la mirada encontrándose con unas orbes negras

-hai, Kiyoteru-san-el castaño lo ayudo a levantarse, Len miro al suelo y vio un papel que se le había caído al ojinegro-se te callo-levanto el papel observando que era un boleto de avión con destino a Francia, el corazón se le oprimió a un mas-toma-soltó para volver a correr hacia la calle-"No quiero que Kaito se valla"-repitió en su cabeza.

El rubio corría a lo que sus pequeños pies le daban hacia su casa, ahí debía estar Kaito pero que le diría….…no sabía pero por ahora lo único que su corazón le decía es que corriera que corriera hacia su amado no importándole nada más. Entro a la casa, echo un vistazo a la sala pero no lo encontró ahí, subió las escaleras de prisa y corrió hasta la habitación de este abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Kaito!-grito viendo al peliazul, después su mirada se enfoco en el peluche que tenia en las manos el cual reconoció inmediatamente- que haces con el?

-Meiko lo encontró-lo miro con molestia

-Dámelo-se acerca-es mío-trata de quitárselo

-No!-alza el peluche para que el rubio no lo alcancé

-NO ME QUITES LO UNICO PRECIADO QUE TENGO PARA RECORDARTE!-grito con fuerza haciendo que el pelizul se detuviera-por favor Kaito dame la única cosa que tengo de la persona a la que amo…-lo miro a los ojos haciendo que ambas orbes azules se encontraran

-L-Len tu…..Me amas?-pregunto el peliazul mirándolo incrédulo

-si-musito cabizbajo esperando a que su amado se riera de el pero al contrario de eso sintió unos brazos rodearlo con ternura, el corazón le comenzó a latir mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-MI Len-musito el amante del helado

-Kai…to…-se separo un poco, el peliazul lo miro por un momento y tomo su mentón para después acercarse a el depositando un beso en los labios del menor quien se sorprendió por la acción.

-Te amo Len-pronuncio con una sonrisa

-estas jugando conmigo-los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, no podía creer lo que el peliazul le decía o mejor dicho no quería creerlo ya que si resultaba ser una broma entonces su corazón definitivamente se rompería en pedazos y nunca podría volver a reponerse de esa herida, tenia miedo de que todo fuera un juego del azul.

-claro que no, Len lo digo en serio-le miro suplicante quería que su pequeño le creyera

-y Miku?-

-ella no me gusta-

-entonces porque te hiciste su novio?-

-quería alejarla de ti, no quería que siguieras sufriendo por ella sabiendo que no te correspondería nunca-desvía la mirada con tristeza

-y las cosas que me gritaste?-no podía retener mas las lagrimas

-lo siento Len eso era todo mentira-

-sabes cuanto dolió Kaito-las gotas saladas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas

-no quería hacerlo pero tenia que alejarte, lo de Miku no funciono ya que tu lo aceptaste, aun si te dolió no te alejaste por eso tuve que decirte eso, quería que me odiaras!-alzo la voz sintiendo que con cada palabra el pecho le dolía mas

-Bakaito! Ahora si que te odio-grito golpeando el pecho del mayor

-esta bien-lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el menor forcejeaba tratando de liberarse

-te odio, te odio, te odio, te…-fue callado por los labios del peliazul quien primero lo beso dulcemente pero poco a poco se fue tornando mas salvaje y apasionado, mordió el labio inferior del rubio quien abrió un poco los labios, permitiendo que la lengua de su amado se introdujera a su cavidad saboreando cada espacio de esta y finalmente jugueteando con la lengua de el-Kai..t..o.. no..pu..ed..o res..p..-decía entre besos el Kagamine pero el azul no le hacia caso y seguía saboreando sus labios hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente para el también, entonces se separo mientras la respiración entre cortada de ambos se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

-Te amo-pronuncio mientras volvía a apoderarse de los labios de menor, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo cargo hasta la cama acostándolo con delicadeza.

-Kai..Ah…-gimió al sentir los labios del peliazul bajar por su cuello dando pequeños besos, vio como lo despojaba de su camisa aventándola a cualquier lado de la habitación para después formar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre.

-Len…-le susurro al oído para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja, bajo nuevamente al pecho del rubio para chupar los pequeños botones rosas los cuales comenzaron a ponerse erectos

-ah…Kaito…¡ah!..eh…-arqueo la espalda al sentir la lengua de Kaito lamer sus pezones y luego morderlos.

-te hare sentir mejor-susurro el peliazul sacando la ropa inferior de Len dejándolo completamente desnudo, comenzó a frotar su miembro de arriba a abajo sacando mas gemidos de su boca.

-aaaah…ya….no…ah…-su esencia salio salpicando la ropa del amante del helado

-te sientes bien?-pregunto sentándose en su cama

-ahh si, pero…-sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí-Kaito tu…estas bien con solo esto

-hai hai, nos detendremos aquí-deposita un beso en la frente de su pequeño y se levanta-me cambiare

-Kaito!-lo toma del saco-no te d-detengas…

-podemos esperar Len no hay necesidad de ir tan rápido-le sonríe tiernamente

-pero tu te iras y yo al menos quiero recordar este momento-desvía la mirada

-irme?...de que hablas?-le mira confundido

-te vas a ir de gira-musita

-hee de donde sacas eso?-

-Teto nos lo dijo-

-no escuchaste mal, bueno es verdad que me ofrecieron irme pero no acepte-se acerca al rubio y lo toma del mentón para que lo viera

-entonces no te vas?-sonríe feliz

-no, y menos ahora-deposita un casto beso en los labios del menor

-Kaito Te amo-lo abraza

-yo también Te amo Len-le corresponde el abrazo; no quería soltar al rubio nunca mas volvería a separarse de su amado aun si tenia que enfrentar a quien sea o lo que viniera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estas bien con eso Gakupo-el castaño lo miro

-de que hablas?-le da una fumada a su cigarrillo

-con perder a Len-miro al cielo

-siempre pierdo a las personas que amo y algunas veces sin una explicación decente-soltó provocando que el castaño se pusiera nervioso

-creo que mejor me voy-

-porque huyes?-

-no lo hago, con permiso-dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero fue detenido por el ojivioleta quien lo tomo del brazo

-tenemos que hablar-

-no hay nada de que hablar-se trato de safar del agarre pero fue jalado por el pelimorado hacia adentro del estudio-Basta! Suéltame Gakupo

-que hacen ustedes?-voltearon al escuchar aquella voz

-Teto-san-pronuncio el castaño

-nada-contesto el samurai sin soltar al ojinegro

-hice lo que me dijeron, entonces Kiyoteru te espero mañana-sentencio la pelirroja pasando por un lado de ellos

-hai, muchas gracias Teto-san-hizo una reverencia

-es verdad-regreso la pelirroja y se acerco al castaño-dejaste esto en la oficina hace un momento

-arigato-tomo el boleto; el ojivioleta poso la mirada en el papel y alcanzo a ver de que era

-no creo que tuvieras la necesidad de comprar un boleto para engañar a Len-lo miro con una ceja arqueada

-no lo hice por eso-

-entonces?-

-el boleto es para mi-musito desviando la mirada

-te iras?-pregunto incrédulo

-si, terminando de grabar las canciones que le prometimos a Teto-san a cambio de lo de Len, regresare a Francia-

-No lo permitiré-siguió jalándolo hasta el estudio

-que dices?, ya suéltame- forcejeaba sin éxito

-No te volveré a dejar escapar-abrió su camerino y entro para cerrar la puerta después y acorralar al castaño contra esta.

-Gakupo por favor déjame-pidió el castaño sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado

-no puedo Teru-pronuncio para después juntar sus labios con los de su ex amante, el ojinegro no logro poner mucha resistencia y termino cediendo-abre la boca-ordeno el ojivioleta a lo que el castaño obedeció dejando entrar la lengua del pelimorado y entrelazándola con la suya comenzando una danza entre ellas; extrañaba tanto lo labios del samurai, sus abrazos, sus caricias ahora confirmaba lo que era obvio aun seguía amándolo como el primer día que lo vio.

-porque me haces esto-susurro cuando ya se habían separado

-porque Te amo Teru y tu Aun me amas?-se atrevió a preguntar temiendo la respuesta

-Gaku nunca te olvide-sonríe dulcemente-Te amo

-entonces podemos volver a estar juntos?-

-no puedo dejar tan fácilmente mi trabajo, yo…-

-entonces me iré contigo-forma una sonrisa

-en verdad?-el castaño lo miro sorprendido

-si, no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas-lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente

-ni yo de ti Gaku-se aferra al ojivioleta; ahora que tenia una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz no la desaprovecharía por nada y tampoco dejaría que los volvieran a separar, esta vez seria egoísta para pensar solo en su felicidad sin importarlo lo que los demás digan o piensen.

Después de todo nadie puede vivir

SIN AMOR=LOVELESS

FIN


End file.
